


His Favorite Video

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: What *is* Lucifer laughing at?





	His Favorite Video

The sound Lucifer let out while staring at his phone could only be described as a 'giggle'. Chloe couldn't help but glance his way, her frown deepening as Lucifer guffawed. Why couldn't he be this fascinated by work? Oh, right, he was a child masquerading as an adult. 

"Oh, I'll never get tired of watching this," he said, running his finger over the screen, probably to watch his video again. Chloe hoped it might not be porn at least, not at the office, but being Lucifer, who knew? 

"What is it?" Maybe if she could take the phone away, she could get Lucifer to do some work. Chloe made a beckoning motion with her hand. 

His smile broadened somehow. He rolled his chair over to her, spinning around so he could press his shoulder against hers. The phone remained firmly in his hands but Lucifer did show her the screen. 

And Dan. Getting knocked backwards, hard enough that his whole body left the ground. In slow motion. 

Lucifer giggled again. "It's my favorite Douche-vid. I'm uploading it to YouTube!" 

Chloe felt her jaw drop but she snapped it shut again just as fast. She snatched the phone out of Lucifer's hands. Pushed away from him, spinning her chair around. Attempted to find the "delete" button. 

"Detective!" Lucifer whined. He tried to take the cell phone back, pouting when Chloe kept it away from him. 

"I'm deleting this video, Lucifer! It can't be posted on Youtube. Dan's still part of the police force and you're not putting this out for everyone to see."

"But - "

"No buts." Chloe handed him his phone back, ignoring the disappointed look. "If you'd pay that kind of attention to our case - "

"Detective." This time Lucifer interrupted her. "I have been paying rather a lot of attention to our case, at least until I got bored." Before Chloe could comment, he went on. "At least the video of Daniel was entertaining!" 

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. Adjusted her ponytail. "Lucifer, it's gone." 

He tapped his phone and grinned. Raised his phone and showed Chloe the screen. Dan, in all his flopping glory, reappeared. "Oh, Detective, it's in the cloud!"


End file.
